Blame It On A Tipsy Tamaki
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: Kyoya isn't happy. Why? He goes to America for two weeks and returns home to find Tamaki at a wild party. What will he do with the horney, tipsy blonde he calls his boy friend? YAOI!


Kyoya was ticked. To the fullest.

Tamaki was curled up next to him in his limo, passed out. Why?

Kyoya had gotten worried when Tamaki skipped out on the party at Haruhi's for the hosts, only to find him at a wild party hosted by the twins' unruley, uncouth cousin Natsume. The blonde was drunk to the core, giving a lap dance to Natsume. He would've ringed the twins' necks if Kaoru hadden't been blowing chunks.

Kyoya gently stroked the blonde's hair. He admired how soft and light it felt to the touch.

Tamaki stired under his touch, then a pair of blood shot violet colored eyes opened tiredly and looked up at him. "Kyoya?"

"Tamaki, what were you thinking?" Kyoya glarred down at the blonde not giving sympathy.

"I missed you..." Tamaki whimpered, hugging Kyoya's waist.

Kyoya sighed. "I go to America for two weeks and come back to find you drinking, and..." Kyoya growled at the mental picture. "Would that be called dancing or 'feeling-up'?"

Tamaki smiled deviously and drunkenly. "You're jealous!"

Kyoya blushed. "I! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Tamaki sat up and held his face a few inches from Kyoya's. "Admit it...you are jealous of Natsume!"

Kyoya scoffed. "Alright...I'm jealous..."

Tamaki leaned forward gently and kissed Kyoya's lips. "Was that so hard?" Tamaki kissed Kyoya again, as he menovered into Kyoya's lap. Kyoya kissed back, enjoying the feeling of the blonde he hadn't touched in two weeks.

Kyoya gently pushed the blonde away after he could feel the blonde's obvious buldge. "No Tamaki. I won't take advantage of you when you're drunk."

Tamaki pouted and laied his head on Kyoya's knee. "Aww...But I neeeeeeeeeed it!"

Kyoya sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do too, but not when you're drunk."

Tamaki rolled off the seat with a whimper. He crawled over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Kyoya...You could always get drunk too."

"No Tamaki. Not tonight." Kyoya said reluctently.

Tamaki pouted and put it back slowly before crawling onto the seat across from Kyoya.

"Tamaki, come here sweet-heart." Kyoya held out his arms for Tamaki.

The blonde ignored his lover and instead turned his attention to his own needs. He slipped a hand in his pants and began to pump his hard member. Kyoya's face flushed a rosey red as he felt his body react to the display.

Tamaki moaned loudly as one hand pumped like mad while the other managed off his shirt. Kyoya bit his lip.

"Tamaki...kn-knock it off would ya?" Kyoya asked become aroused.

Tamaki ignored him as his free hand danced across his chest making him moan loudly.

Kyoya intched forward abit. "Tamaki, I'm serious. Knock it off!"

The blonde screamed out slightly as he pumped furiously.

Kyoya was at his passionate lover's side before he could blink, his own member throbbing painfully. He had lost control, and was now kissing the blonde's chest, as he tried to get the blode's pants off.

Tamaki moaned loudly, close to his realise, when he stopped and clung to the dark haired boy that was starting to take control of the pumping.

Kyoya worked fast, wanting to take the blonde as soon as possible. He reached up and turned on the radio loudly so the driver wouldn't hear them, before he reached into a small compartment and pulled out some lube.

Tamaki grinded agenst his lover. "Kyoya...Hurry! Hurry!"

"Chill out..." Kyoya whispered seductivly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Tamaki shivered joyfully as the dark haired boy prepaired him. "I need it badly Kyoya...Hurr-AHHN!" He was cut off by his lover entering him. They fit together perfictly. Tamaki moaned and rocked agenst Kyoya,  
ignoring the slight pain and discomfort he felt.

Kyoya rolled his hips gently causing Tamaki to buck wildly agenst his still pumping hand. They rappidly sped up the pace till they were both moaning loudly. Kyoya bucked into the tight warmth, causing Tamaki to tighten as he started to orgasim.

"AHN! Kyoya! No more! I'm gunna-! AHHHN!" Tamaki screamed out as he came in Kyoya's hand. The sudden tightness caused the other boy to come as well, deep inside the blonde.

They collapsed agenst each other, sweaty and tired. Kyoya slipped out of Tamaki and laied with him on the floor of the limo for a couple of minutes before sitting up and grabbing their clothes.

When they pulled up to Kyoya's house they both tiredly walked into Kyoya's room and stripped back down to their undies before they collapsed into his bed. Tamaki pulled the blanket over them and curled agenst his boyfriend's chest.

"You know Tamaki...I'm still mad at you for going to that party." Kyoya said.

Tamaki looked up at Kyoya with a pout drawn onto his lips. "Why?"

Kyoya protectivly wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. "Because Haruhi and I had it planned out."

"Had what planned out?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"My returning from America." Kyoya seemed slightly sad.

Tamaki, who was loseing his buzz, was becomming more curious. "Hm? I don't get it. Why did you go to America anyways?"

Kyoya kissed the confused blonde gently before whispering, "Go check your jacket pocket."

Tamaki reluctently sat up and crawled out of the bed and found his jacket. He lazily shook it and a small box fell out of it. He looked at it curiously, examining it. His eyes grew wide and he looked at Kyoya in disbelief.

"You didn't..."

Kyoya smiled and waved him close. "Bring it here."

Tamaki did as he was told. Kyoya took the box and opened it carefully takeing out a shimmering diamond ring.  
Tamaki's eyes widened even more. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes brimmed with tears when Kyoya slipped it onto his finger.

"I went to America to get this so I could claim you as my wife." Kyoya said kissing Tamaki's forehead.

The blonde broke down in tears and burried his face into Kyoya's shoulder, nodding like mad as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Kyoya snaked his arms around Tamaki's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"So you will?" Kyoya asked sheepishly.

"YES! OF COURSE!" Tamaki cried holding onto the love of his life.

Kyoya sighed contently and craddled Tamaki in his arms, gently stroking the blonde hair he'd always love playing with. 


End file.
